NBG Yrz In Carlton
by xoxsasorixox
Summary: Sakura Haruno Attends A School Called Carlton, What Happens When She Changes Her Whole Look, Will She Break Hearts Or Friendships, Like They Say When One Goes Another Comes. RATED BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_all the first comers had got into school but except for sakura haruno, as usual she had came late like she still does into school. she was confused about where her class was she knew she was shown once but it was hard to find on your first day. finally she found it, someone very nice showed her where it was, when she stepped into the class there was like millions of eyes staring at her, but then she saw her mate from her primary school, she went and sat next to her and they both started yapping away. her mates name was jenny shah, jenny and sakura were friends for a very long time well not the best but close, jenny in primary school had a best friend called yuka which happened to be sakuras cousin. whenever yuka and jenny used to fight sakura would always end up in the middle they used to always count on her to fix it, and she never ever broke there trust. now yukaz in laisterdaike and jenny and sakura are in carlton, the thing about carlton and laisterdaike is that they are enemies, no one knows why but they are._

(IN THE CLASS)

_a guy with raven coloured hair comes in and sits next to a guy with chocolate colour hair_

"sapnin" _says the guy that just came in_

"nout man, but what the fuck you doing here" _replied neji_

"don't you fucking remember i'm in this class stonehead" _said sasuke calmly with a smirk_

"alright say that then" _said neji with a laugh_

"i did you dumb bastard" _replied sasuke_

"alright man stop swearin now" _said neji getting abit pissed at sasuke_

_sasuke and neji have known each other since primary school and were mates from then they both were going out with girls, sasuke with natasha and neji with alyssia. alyssia and natasha are from the same primary school as neji and sasuke they were both really close mates. alyssia pulled neji around alot got him pissed of half the time and nejis one easy guy to piss of hes a really moody person. whenever alyssia and neji were together alyssia used to always grip his phone and go through his messages and phone numbers to delete any girls numbers and to catch him red handed on messages, but neji wasn't that sort of guy but alyssias attitude with him was kind of making him._

_sasuke on the other hand is much more different, since he came to carlton hes had so many girls numbers and text from girls saying all sorts even if he got caught by natasha he didn't care he was anyways cheating on her, hes one of those guys who gets bored of one girl really fast and gets another within few minutes without dumping the other. he finds it fun to cheat and hurt girls feelings although he is caring most the time. neji and sasuke all so have another mate called kiba, who is kind of fridged. he doesen't talk to girls that he likes just his guy mates and the girl mates mostly the guys, but hes one big pussy._

(BACK TO THE CLASS)

"hey guys" _said kiba_

"sup" _replied both sasuke and neji_

"so what you both on about" _asked kiba_

"about life and how shit it is" _replied neji_

"hhnnn" _snorted sasuke quietly_

"shurrup pig" _said neji to sasuke_

"shut... the... fuck... up" _said sasuke back to neji_

"why the fuck don't you shut up" _said neji_

"meee why the fuck don't you shut the fuck down" _replied sasuke_

"whatever that ain't funny haha" _laughed neji sarcasticlly_

"then why are you laughing for dope" _said sasuke laughing back_

"its called sarcasm" _shouted neji_

"well heres another word that you can call it.... stupidism" _said sasuke calmly_

"you know what" _said neji_

"what" _said sasuke_

_they both started to argue_

"hey, hey, HEY!" _shouted kiba _"would you guys just stop this you guys are just impossible in everyway" _shouted kiba even louder_

_what kiba didn't know was sakura was looking at him falling in love with him._

(FEW WEEKS LATER)

_everyone got to know each other sakura and kiba were talking as mates and she had realized that she likes him but he didn't like her back. sasuke and neji were still in the middle of arguments and they still didn't know who sakura was propley they didn't even look at her didn't even know her. kiba had a crush on some girl called karin._

_karin went to the same primary school as neji lot she went out with a guy called naruto, who dumped her later on but she still had alot of feelings for him, everyone called her a blojober well does now. alot of guys like her but she doesen't care all she cares about is naruto, who doesen't care about her._

_naruto is a guy with lot of emotions but really funny he acts as if hes gay but he isn't, hes one of those sweet guys once you get to know him, he later on likes someone called hinata who karin gets jelous of, naruto likes no one except for hinata he keeps waiting for the time to ask her out but when the time comes shino comes in the way and asks hinata out._

_hinata is a cute, pretty and sensitive girl, well kind of. when ever something happens its always funny to her, but when something serious happens to someone that she cares about, she doesen't laugh. shes always letting out a cheeky little smile which everyone except her enemies find cute. she gets asked out by shino and says yes to him later on dumps him and realizes how much she loves him. it keeps going on and off for them but everytime someone always says something to hinata about shino making her dump him. but one good thing that came out of it was her knowing that shes hard and knew how to fight._

_shino is narutos best mate, he is a bastard to some people and goofy to others, alot of girls like this guy, but he likes hinata. he never mean't to hurt naruto he didn't even know that naruto liked hinata, hinata herself didn't know, but later on when he does find out he leaves his love behind and lets naruto have his. but he keeps this a secret from everyone and says hes moved on and to show it he asks out alyssia when neji dumps her._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(IN SCIENCE)

"hey girls and guys, its really nice to meet you all" _said kurenai sensai_

"hiyaaa" _shouted everyone back_

"so today where all going to learn about light and the way it travels okay" _said kurenai. _"where going to be asking each other what they know about light" _carried on the teacher_

_after a while everyone was busy in there work, and getting along with each other even sasuke and neji._

(AFTER FEW WEEKS)

_kurenai gave everyone a seating plan and neji and sakura got put next to each other, this got them two talking abit but not much._

_one day in science something really funny and wierd happened it was wierd to sakura and everyone else in the class and mostly sasuke but neji was the only one that wasn't wierded out, wonder why._

(SCIENCE)

_everyone came in to the class and sat down in their places but except for neji and sasuke they were coming late to class as usual, before neji came into the class kurenai said to sakura to move to the back because there was a new girl in the class and she coulden't see propley so she had to sit next to the board._

_so sakura went to the back and the new girl sat in her place._

_then when ben came in he saw the new girl in sakuras place and said..._

"eewww what the fuck is she doing here, she don't sit here, eeeewww get lost man, NASH!" _said neji with a pissed off tone_

"i, i got put heereee" _said the new girl trembeling abit_

"well i don't want you sitting here so fucking get lost bitch" _replied neji_

"neji shut up, i put her there for a reason not for you, now shut up and sit" _shouted kurenai_

"but i don't want the whore to sit here" _said neji_

"shut up stop swearing neji, and don't argue now sit down" _shouted kurenai with a angrier tone_

_neji started to mutter something and looked around the class looking for sakura for some reason, but he coulden't see her because this girl was in the way. sakura could see him looking for her so she put herself to a side and then he saw her. when he saw her he looked at her and gave her a quick smirk and sat down. everyone in the class was shocked by this, the girl that was in her way turned around and gave sakura the....hhhmmm whatz goin on.... look. sakura just smiled at her starting to think what was that all about._

_later on sakura was still thinking about the same thing and everyone was talking about it, neji didn't care but was scared if this news got to alyssia. the news later on got to alyssia, neji blended it in with her and sort it out. sakura was in the middle she didn't know who she liked neji or kiba, she had to choose one because they both were really close, so in the end she chose kiba because neji was already with someone._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(AFTER THE HOLIDAYS)

_over the holidays everyone changed, some were idiots, some were more wierd, and some looked much more better like for example sakura, she got a new haircut and came back to school, she changed her whole style took of her scarf, took of her gayified clothes and looked much more better. so she came back into school and this is what happened..._

(IN THE CLASS)

_sakura enters late to class with everyone staring at her in shock she sits down next to jenny._

"iya" _said sakura to jenny_

"oh iya you look nice" _said jenny_

"thanks" _replied sakura_

"ohh sakura you look sick" _butted in tenten_

_later that day everyone still is talking about sakura and her haircut, and neji lot kept staring at her all the way through._

(AFTER FEW DAYS)

_kiba started to ignore sakura well not exactly ignore he just didn't want to talk to her, because he liked her he got shy of her and on the same week when they came back into school was the day he asked her out and she didn't want to say yes but in the end she did. she was just scared to say yes. what nobody knew was that some else liked her too. the guy didn't want to admit that he liked her because kiba was his mate, it would of spoilt there friendship if anyone was to find out. after a few weeks a guy called shikamaru starts liking her too._

_now shikamaru is a guy that understands alot, he knows what girls like and what girls think, so he knows what to do whenever something happens. he goes out with a girl called temari and then in between dumps her because he realizes who he really likes._

_temari is full of emotions, she holds herself together when something bad happens. when she gets dumped by shikamaru she tells everyone that it was because she wore a scarf, everyone took shikamaru the wrong way and so did sakura they hated him for something like that. temari blames sakura for her getting dumped she always acts bitchy with her like she hates her but in the end regrets it because she finds out that sakura chooses her over any other friend, except for kin._

_kin is the class clown later on, she always makes everyone laugh she knows who she likes and hates, shes nearly everyones favourite more of sakuras. she adores sakura, her and sakura share everything together. kin always knows whats going on with all her mates shes always got a solution to every dilemma._

_sasuke started to call sakura names like lanky, aifle tower and anything else that was tall, he called her this because she was taller than kiba and because she was really skinny._

(AFTER FEW WEEKS)

(ONLINE THROUGH MESSENGER)

"hey how ya doin bro"

"nufin much wbu n watz goin on btween u n sakura dude"

"eerrr wel itz jus dat we dont talk much 2 each otha"

_no reply_

"elowwww u ther"

_stil no reply_

_kiba then sends a nudge_

"NEJI wat the fuk u doin"

"woah dude sori ma computaz mashd, anywaiz u wer sayn"

"i was sayn dat me n sakura hardli talk"

"dude dont no wat ur on bout, u guyz dont evn talk 4 a sec"

"tru i no, datz y am teln u diz"

"ohh wel i apreciate u teln me"

"woah woah woah dnt fink ur special or sumat, its jus coz sasuke aint onlyn rite nw"

"ooohhh k"

"anywai wat shud i do"

"u jus gota calm down a bit giv her sum tym, shes problii jus shy"

"yeah buh i am 2"

"n datz da prob wiv u guyz, both of u r shy, kiba ur da guy ur nt supposed 2 b shy datz da girls job"

"i no buh"

"u no wat i dnt evn no y am talkn 2 u, u put shame 2 all da non-shy guys"

"dude shut up wud ya"

"wil dooo"

"nw seriousli tell me wat shud i do"

"i tol u leav er wiv sum tym, n u need to learn nt 2 b shy"

"buh hw its imposibl 4 me"

"jus b at ma hme sweet hme at 6 2marw n we'l c wat wher gna do"

"eerrmmm am nt sur bout dat"

"dude y ya scared hav ya ever nown me 2 do sumat dum"

"erermmm YES"

"k i admit, in the pas i did hav sum failurez but"

"SUM"

"hey av alreadi admitd it wat mor do ya want bro"

"kkk al b at ur home den"

"kwl den"

"wel lataz am of yeah"

"kk laterz ma bro frm anova mo"

"hhn"

(AFTER 6PM)

_nothing was going to help kiba on this not even nejis training, kiba was just that kind of guy that woulden't change._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(FEW MORE WEEKS LATER)

_sakura soon got bored of kiba and realized she didn't like him nomore of this their relationship was going on and off all the time. but neji was upsetting her most the time because whenever she dumped kiba neji would start swearing at her making her think hes really angry at her and when shes forced to get back with him hes all lovey dovey again. the first time sakura dumped him was really bad because neji and kiba made a plan to get her jealous by him going out with karin. they let sasuke know but when sasuke saw her upset half the time about it he keeps wanting to tell her but can't because that would make him a traitor. also sakura by that time had stopped hanging out with jenny because she was like abit of a gay person, she started hanging out with a girl called ino._

_ino yamanaka is one of those girls that doesen't take no for an answer, she can force almost anyone to do what she wants. alot of guys fear her because she can squeal very loud, no one knows who she truely likes coz shes way too confusing. shes a very competetive girl mostly when it comes down to fashion._

_now theres going to be a girl called sam in this so lets introduce. now sam is a pleasent girl who doesen't like getting into much trouble, but when it comes to her friends she does anything. shes really sweet and once helped sakura out against karin. also shes nejis close mate and kibas cousin._

(HISTORY)

"oi listen sakura you so know that kiba still likes you" _said sam_

_sakura turns her head to where kiba is_

"well it doesen't look it" _replied sakura_

_sam looks at kibas direction too_

"he may not look it but he still does, alot" _says sam_

"how would you know" _asked sakura_

"because hes my cousin and i'm supposed to know everything about him, he would tell me too and neji his best friend would tell me too, nejis always telling me everything" _explained sam_

"okay but how come he didn't tell you anything yet" _asked sakura_

"maybe because i'm with you nowadays, and he doesen't trust me that much with the secret" _answered sam_

"what secret, just forget it" _said sakura_

_just then neji comes next to sakura and sams table and shouts out_

"oi kiba, so when you gonna make the big moooovvee on karin then" _shouted neji to kiba_

_sakura clicked on emediately whats going on_

"the little dicks, those bastards are trying to get me jealous" _says sakura to sam_

"why" _asked sam_

"because didn't you see what he just did" _replied sakura_

"well yeah but what about it" _asked sam_

"why would he come next to our table and say it so loud in our ears about kiba and karin and what their gonna do, if their down there then why come next to us and say it for why not any other bastard table heh" _explained sakura_

"ooohhh so true why didn't they, fucking dick heads thats it" _screamed sam_

"what.. what you gonna do" asked sakura with fear

_sam started to scream karins name out really loud so neji and kiba could hear, karin came to her and this is what sam said to her..._

"listen we all know what you lot are trying to do, do you think where dumb or something we know that your trying to get sakura jealous, but it ain't fucking working so fucking cut it out" _shouted sam_

_sakura stayed quiet not wanting to interfere_

"where not trying to make her jealous me and saif love each other to bits" _replied karin_

_neji and kiba were watching this intently_

"oh shut up yeah where fucking trying to tell you one thing and your adding more shit in to it, you know what, you neji and kiba are just dicks, all your doing is fucking hurting her, if kiba wants to carry on with this then he fucking can as much as he likes but it ain't gonna get him sakura for sures" _screamed sam even louder_

_neji and kiba could tell this secret wasn't gonna last long so as soon as karin was about to open her mouth and say the truth neji popped out from nowhere._

"what the fuck you saying to karin" _asked neji_

"well i'm trying to say that we know whats going on" _said sam_

"heh what the fuck you on about" _asked neji_

"neji you know what where on about, you guys planned this all out don't think where fucking dumb or something, we know what your up to so let it go you might aswell just say the truth now, you've been caught red handed" _said sakura with no action_

"listen we don't know what the fuck your on about so shut the fuck up bitch" _said neji to sakura_

_and with that neji and karin walked away_

_the next few weeks went well with them thinking sakura doesen't care whats going on. soon in the end everything came out and sakura and kiba soon were going out again, sam wasn't happy about this because she didn't want to see sakura hurt again. after few months passed sakura and kiba were still going well but then when it came next to the end of the year kiba went abroad telling everyone but sakura. when he didn't come school for few days everyone told sakura, she wasn't happy with this infact she was abit angry with him indeed. it came next to activities week and the worse thing yet happened on those five days._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_on the first day they went to cemetry they were listening to the guy that owns the graveyard until from no where a puppy comes barking in their direction they all jumped on to one of the graves._

_the second day they went to the manor house sasuke was getting on sakuras nerves so she started chasing him, she slipped and hurt herself sasuke started laughing at her but when he saw her bleeding his face dropped like crazy. later on gaara was looking at sakura, gaara came up to her and said..._

"eloooww what you doing are you that sakura going out with kiba" _asked gaara_

"yeah" _answered sakura_

_gaara looked at sakuras jeans and saw the dirt and her holding a tissue against her arm_

"aww did you fall or something" _asked gaara_

"yeah" _said sakura_

"is that all you say yes" _asked gaara_

"no" _said sakura_

"okay it doesen't matter if you fell i mean i fell to, i mean look at my fucking pants man" _shouted gaara_

_gaara turned his self around and showed sakura the dirt on his trousers managing to make sakura giggle. sasuke came into the room looking for sakura to say sorry but gaara and sakura didn't notice him come in he stayed quiet when he saw gaara, gaara then said to sakura..._

"i don't see why your going out with that ugly bastard kiba for sasuke is much more better for you" _said gaara and walked away_

_sakura looked up in shock she watched gaara leave the room and then she followed on, sasuke after alittle think walked of too thinking 'she'll never know'_

_the third day nothing happened except for sasuke making fun out of sakura of the way she fell and naruto asking hinata out and aidan asking karin, hinata didn't want to say yes because she still had feelings for shino after being with him, but another reason was karin making her say no just because she liked naruto. karin told hinata that he forces you to kiss him and hes a bastard to you making hinata get a bit worried about saying yes. when naruto finds this out he straight slaps karin across the face. in the end hinata said yes and karin just to get naruto angry and jealous says yes to aidan._

_now gaara is a one in a million sort of guy, hes sweet, funny, adorable and knows alot about girls, he knows when they need someone by there side so hes the only one that volanteers, every girl appreiciates him but not all, he does kind of beat some girls up but as a joke only._

(AFTER THE TRIP)

_sasuke, sakura, hinata and temari were walking home and then all of a sudden sasuke punched sakura causing sakura to go chase him, she was chasing him all the way around beach grove park he wanted to tell her something important so he lead her in different places, temari and hinata thought that there both taking time so they walked on. finally they took a rest they both walked up myra shay fighting while they were walking they saw hinata and temari a long way down they coulden't be bothered running for them so they didn't, hinata and temari turned around to see sasuke and sakura in a far distance they coulden't be bothered waiting so they didn't but they also thought why don't they give them a little chance to talk. when they got to the end of myra shay sasuke was gonna go up and sakura was gonna go straight before she went sasuke told her something..._

"oi listen you do know why i keep taking the piss out of you" _said sasuke_

"ermmm no why" _asked sakura_

_sakura did really know but didn't want to say it incase it was the wrong answer, she didn't like to be embarresed_

"come on man you do fucking know its proper easy" _replied sasuke_

"errrmmm i don't know man" _said sakura_

"yeah you do but you don't wanna say it" _said sasuke_

"i swear down i don't know" _swore sakura trying to blend it in_

"alright fine tomorrow on the coach or sometime tomorrow your gonna have to give me an answer on what you think it is" _said sasuke_

"fine man" _said sakura feeling abit fustrated_

_and with that they both walked their ways home, well sasuke went home but sakura went running to her cousins house and told them everything._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

(THE NEXT DAY)

_sakura walked in late to the classroom and everyone was just staring at her, so quick everyone found out all her friends and the boys were asking her about it, she didn't say anything to the guys except for get lost, but she told her mates everything. just then sasuke walked in everyone just looked at him but said nothing because they know how moody he gets, he sat down next to the guys they all started talking, all of a sudden all the guys jumped up shouting... YOU DUMPED NATASHA!!_

(LATER ON IN THE COACH)

_sam and sakura were sitting next to each other, sakura told sam everything and then sam called sasuke and said..._

"listen her answer is that you like her" _said sam_

_sakura just looked away and listened_

"okay thanks" _said sasuke and walked away_

_sam and sakura continued to talk._

_sasuke didn't ask her out yet but everyone took it as he did, they were in the farm and sasuke and sakura didn't say a word to each other finally sasuke got abit pissed at this so he went up to her and started messing around with her calling her names, sakura started hitting him but coulden't, he caught her arm span her around and swisted it around her stomach, so they were in the positions of her nearly crying, he then after abit let go of her, sasuke was happy about one little thing that they were both in the same group, well not really sasuke just sneaked his way into her group._

(AFTER THE TRIP)

_hinata, konan (the girl from science that was in sakuras way), sasuke and sakura were walking home they were on beach grove park, they were all talking about sasuke and sakura going out._

_now konan hangs around with sakura too shes been very close and sweet to her about the sasuke thing sakura shares her problems with her well not all of them just a few, konan never hides any secret from her friends, shes always making everyone laugh shes a great actress in every way i mean sometimes shes much funnier than kin._

"oi listen man go out with her" _said hinata to sasuke_

_(okaii now sasuke and hinata are cousins in this story not hinata and neji)_

"no man" _said sasuke_

_sakura was just walking and listening_

"sasuke we all know you like her yeah" _said konan_

"yeah so what did i say i don't like her" _replied sasuke to konan_

"then why don't you go out with her" _asked hinata_

"i would ask her out but would she say yes" _asked sasuke_

"course she would man" _said hinata_

"i know trust me she will" _said konan_

"yeah well think about it, i've been swearing at her for so long she woulden't dare say yes" _explained sasuke_

"yes" _said sakura all of a sudden_

"heh" _said hinata, konan and sasuke_

"yeah i will go out with you" _said sakura_

"what you will" _said sasuke_

"aaagggghhhhh" _screamed konan and hinata_

_after some time to calm down they walked on with sakura and sasuke next to each other, they went pass chantelles house and saw temari, jessica and chantelle standing outside the garden._

_chantelle is a girl with a long nose everyone takes the mickey out of her and her nose they call her banana well don't know why, she likes shikamaru but only tells sakura this because shes afraid it'll spread out and shikamaru would hate her._

_now jessica is sakuras cousin also a friend there really close together, jessicas head doesen't think propley when it gets to serious matters its always sakura making the decision for her, no matter what jessica and sakura never separate._

_so when they saw them in the garden, konan, hinata and sakura ran up to them well sakura kind of walked, sasuke stayed there and said to them not to tell anyone of them, he stood behind the bushes watching them all._

"hhiiiyyyyaaaaaaaa" _screamed hinata_

"elow" _said temari_

"iya" _said sakura to jessica and chantelle_

"hi" _they both replied_

"ooohhh guess what" _asked konan_

"what" _asked chantelle_

"sasuke and sakura are going out aaaggghhh" _screamed konan_

"omg don't fucking lie" _shouted temari_

_chantelle and jessicas mouth dropped when they heard this_

"i swear down they are" _said hinata_

"aagaggghhhh" _screamed temari_

"aaaagggghhhhhhhhh" _screamed chantelle_

"" _screamed jessica_

_all the girls started to scream except for sakura she just smiled and walked of to sasuke, sasuke clicked on that they told and was ready to give loads, but he didn't say anything to them, they all walked home and soon started going there own ways, one up, one down, one left and one right._

(LATER ON THE SAME DAY)

(ONLINE THROUGH MESENGGER)

"you tight bastard sasuke"

"why you dickhead neji"

"why the fuk u goin out wiv sakura 4"

"so wats da prob wiv dat"

"shes goin out wiv kiba u no wen kiba findz out ur ded"

"lsn am nt shitd of kiba yh, n sakuras anywaiz dumpd him so dats y i though y nt ask her out"

"wen did she dump him"

"jus lke 2 daiiz bak where wer u"

"heh she never told me"

"she did i was right next 2 ya she tol uz both 2geda idiot"

"oookkkay, wel datz alright den enjoy it wiv her den"

"fanx 4 da apreciation"

"yeah buh wat ya gna do about kiba"

"he'l understand its cald tru luv he'l kno wat i mean"

"yeah mayb anywaiz gudluk"

"yeah fanx"

"no probz anywaiz am of jus had ta ask ya dat yh"

"kk alright dude laters"

"cya"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(ON FRIDAY THE LAST DAY IN SCHOOL)

(DISCO)

_everyone came into the drama hall the next day and found out that aidan broke up with karin because he found out she was just using him. every boy was looking at her with daggers all the way through the disco. the guys were on the bottom of the stage playing football and the girls were on the stage chatting away. gaara, aidan and shino threw all shaving foam and wrote all over the walls they also got big bottles of coke and threw it on the shaving foam. in the end the teachers stopped the disco and made everyone clean up, aidan had to mop, shino had to brush and gaara just sat there and watched them, everyone else was brooming and picking up litter, sasuke kept going pass sakura and poked her about seventeen times. after that they went for a break, sasuke and sakura went for a walk on the tennis courts they were being followed by all the guys. sasuke knew that they were following but didn't say anything the boys catched up to him and said..._

"oi dude atleast do something i mean this is like watching grass die" _said shino_

"well who told you to watch it huh" _asked sasuke_

"your dad you motherhugger" _replied shino_

"seriously do something i mean if you don't then shes my bird" _said neji_

_neji put his arms around sakura and pulled her away by the side causing sasuke to give him dirty looks_

_all of them walked away after that, except neji he was still watching, so sakura and sasuke weren't saying anything, he ended up getting bord and walked of. sakura and sasuke got a chance to talk and then the bell rang, they both walked up to lesson together._

(AFTER SCHOOL)

_alyssia and nina had a fight, you don't have to know anything about nina because shes not in the story for long, so they had a fight and everyone else was having a egg fight. sakura got all foam over her, neji and temari helped her get it of sasuke for some weird reason didn't do anything. after the fight everyone walked home sasuke, sakura, shikamaru, temari, tyra, konan, shino and hinata walked through myra shay and hung out there for a while, so many people showed up there like gaara, aidan, naruto lot, they joined too. they were all having the time of there lifes before spliting up and two people that did actually split up were neji and alyssia he dumped her because he thought she was too much to handle. when it came to the time to go home they all hugged and went there own ways, but sasuke dropped sakura of first and before going he said to her..._

"gonna miss you alot you know" _said sasuke with a smirk_

"yeah buh we can ring each other" _replied sakura_

"yeah i know and we can meet up alot in myra shay" _said sasuke_

"yeah so true" _said sakura_

"anyways am of yeah laters love you loadz babe" _says sasuke_

"love you too and we can talk online you know" _added in sakura_

"yup" _said sasuke cracking up abit_

"bye" _said sakura_

"cya" _said sasuke_

_and with that he walked of, sakura looked at him crossing the road, sasuke then turned around and smiled at her._

_**only if this love would last forever, only if we knew how long for, only if we knew how much he loved her, but somethings never change, the story doesen't end now, its just the beginning... THERES ALOT MORE TO INDURE.....**_


	8. Authors Note Plzz Readd

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_**Ermm Well I've Been Thinking And I Came Up With....**_

_**There Will Not Be A Sequal**_

_**So I Really Hope You Enjoyed Reading This Story**_

_**Thanks**_

_**I'm Really Sorry If Some Of The Characters Were Abit Ooc**_

_**....**_


End file.
